Jarren'tok
Jee'ran is an aviansie settler from Abbinah, who hopes to establish a home for himself on Gielinor under the guidance of Armadyl. Played by Raltin Avarr. History Beginning Jee'ran was born on Abbinah as a commoner, and was not raised in the ways of the warrior or mage; his only true skill he had on his homeworld was what he was born to do: fly. He was one of the many skilled flyers who made perilous journeys towards the inner core of the homeworld in order to retrieve water for the rest of his kin, and nearly died many times doing it. When word reached him about Armadyl's return and the god's hope to establish a lasting home on Gielinor for his race, one without the life or death need to gather water, Jee'ran was immediately eager to find out what Gielinor could offer. After saying goodbye to what family and friends he had, he set off to make his own future; one where he could choose to become what he wanted to be. The Bird and the Beast Since he was never taught the ways of a warrior or magician, he is of little use on the battlefield. He is, however, adept in crafting various items of use, something he learned on the demanding homeworld of Abbinah. He helped Armadyl in the beginning by tending wounded followers, learning divination, keeping up defensive barricades around Armadyl's tower, flying above hot zones and planning out convoy routes, taking on exploration and reconaissance missions, and even trying to learn how to construct golems. He also searched for a place to settle down and live at after his service in helping defeat Bandos was over. Home Hunting While given leave for a short time from the war effort, due to the general success of the campaign against Bandos; Jee'ran flew far North to the icy mountains in order to find a safe, secluded, and protected place to live. While looking for ice-free valleys between the frozen peaks he spotted a two man team sitting next to a campfire on a frozen plateau. He did not have much time to look however as a giant ice creature formed to attack the two men. Jee'ran was not able to get much detail of the two people as they were fighting with the creature and moving about quickly, but Jee'ran aided from above and attacked with aerial support. Due to the long range nature of his attacks, the two people he was aiding were confused about what was happening but did not question the help, and were unable to find out who was aiding them. In the end, after the creature was defeated, Jee'ran was able to get a better look at the two men and found to his surprise that they were Bandosians. He then looked down into the crater near the battlefield from above and saw what the Bandosians had come for: a huge stone hand of some kind that had a symbol of Bandos on the back of it. Disturbed by this information; Jee'ran flew South to tell his superiors what he had seen. The Godless Agenda Jee'ran was sent on a scouting trip to look for possible Bandosian convoys taking advantage of a position North of Al Kharid. Joining him was a new Icyene recruit to the forces of Armadyl: Aniise. During the scouting trip they found signs that indeed Bandosians were trying to dig their claws into the area, and found the skeleton of an ogre which had been eaten by the scorpions. They found some arrows pierced into it and some cloth. It was discovered that this was the act of godless supporters and Jee'ran saw a blur of movement on a rocky outcrop above, able to pick it out with his keen hawk-like eyesight. It was a godless archer, who had his bow drawn and shot at Aniise. Acting on instincts he had honed from his many trips to Abbinah's core during his lifetime, he pushed Aniise out of the way and took the shot in his right shoulder. Aniise managed to dispatch the archer with a throwing knife and kneeled down to tend to the wounded Jee'ran. The arrow was removed and a tight cloth bandage was binded on. After this they were able to return to Armadyl's tower and report what had happened. Jee'ran was given a promotion in rank in his scouting position for his selfless act, then had his wound more expertly tended to and retired for the night on a perch in the tower to rest. Destination Divination Another assignment the next day sent Jee'ran, Aniise, and an unnatural humanoid by the name of Alpha (looking like a cockatrice mixed with an aviansie), to a small energy area containing minute traces of divine energy; they were to gather some and return it to Armadyl's tower as a side supplement to the main divination energies that the convoys brought in. As they were doing this, the three were able to talk to each other regarding their pasts, Jee'ran and Aniise talked lengthily about their own home worlds as well. Over the course of their time at the divination location the three squad mates were able to learn much about each other, though Alpha was less revealing than either Jee'ran or Aniise. The opportunity to share things about themselves helped to make them more trusting of each other and improved compatibility between the three as squad members of their scouting team. They later returned with a pot of divination energy and added it to the convoy collections, then Jee'ran retired to his assigned quarters for the night. Ogre and Out It was late at night that Jee'ran was helping build a golem when Alpha and Aniise came to watch. Jee'ran demonstrated the pure talent that aviantese possess when it comes to crafting commodities as he put the right leg of the golem together and added it on, completing the task the Golem Master had given him. For a little while, the three talked about why they were fighting the war and Jee'ran gave in some insight about his views regarding the other gods' followers, how he did not blame the Bandosians for fighting for their god, as the majority of them were raised that way as Jee'ran was raised to believe in Armadyl. It was after this talk that Aniise and Alpha started asking Jee'ran to go talk to the Task Master downstairs for an assignment, and Jee'ran did so. They were assigned to scout out the two ogre villages, both the male and the female. While it was known that the male ogres were fighting for Bandos, it was so far unobserved if the women were taking part: their mission was to determine this, and then disrupt the male ogre forces guarding their home village in order to make them paranoid about their home front. Jee'ran and his companions eventually made it to the Southern female village, and observed it from above the rocks, seeing no war related activites. They climbed down and were met by an elderly elven woman. After a bit of unease where Jee'ran instructed his companions to be at the ready, the woman talked for a while and Aniise let her guard down at her words, despite the fact the woman had showed them a Zarosian symbol scarred into her palm, while Jee'ran and Alpha remained ready for action. To his surprise and worry, Jee'ran saw Aniise step forward to shake the woman's hand, at which Aniise was vulnerable to any attack the woman may have at the ready. The two shook hands and Aniise turned around, telling Jee'ran he was overreacting, as did the elven woman. Jee'ran replied with pointing out the mistake Aniise had made if she had turned out to be wrong about the elf, as well as the mistake she was making right at that moment with her back being turned to a possible threat. He he next stated that one could never be too careful during a mission, as enemies can be anywhere at anytime and in any shape or form. It was then that recognition hit Jee'ran and his squadmates, as the old woman looked like an older version of one of their other squadmates currently back at Armadyl's tower: a half elf girl by the name of Ana. The old woman revealed her name to be Grey, saying that she was the grandmother of Ana. Jee'ran appologized that he still had to remain wary of her, as she had come to him at the wrong time and place to form trust between them. He told her that he could let his guard drop around her if she set foot into Armadyl's tower and did not get set ablaze by the god's magic, as the enemies of Armadyl cannot stand in his tower lest they be burned alive. If Grey did this and did not catch alight, Jee'ran would be satisfied enough to let his guard down. Grey told him that she usually avoided such places, but she would nonetheless prove her innocence to him by preforming this task. Both satisfied by this outcome, Jee'ran told her that they had to get back to their mission and the old elf left. Jee'ran determined that the only way to tell if the ogresses were hostil is to walk up to them blatantly as Armadyleans and see if they were attacked. Aniise told him not to go to the front entrance and lead to way to the back of the resort to a secret entrance, in which she and the rest of them entered. They ended up next to a mud bath and Aniise said she would scout it out, dipping into it. Jee'ran and Alpha watched while facepalming, and Jee'ran asked her how she knew of the secret entrance. Aniise told him that after the Battle of Lumbridge ended, she was able to move about Gielinor freely for a few months, traveling about to and fro, eventually winding up here and having spa treatments. Jee'ran, with much exasperation, decided to conclude this trip by simply walking up to the ogresses to see if they would attack him for being an Armadylean, which they did not. Jee'ran made joking fun of Aniise for a short while, mocking her for making a fool out of an important mission, but not rudely. They went North to preform their duty at the male ogre village and killed some of their guardsmen on the outside and on the South side, so as to fool the ogres into thinking that the Armadyleans had gained a foothold in the land below them, which was less well guarded. They later returned to the tower and Jee'ran was exhausted, the previous night having spent sleepless building a golem per the instructions of his tutor, and turned in for the night to his quarters in order to get some rest; saying a short goodbye to his companions. Battle of Gunnarsgrunn Jee'ran requested his superiors to let him aid the human forces in the coming battle near the forests of Edgeville, and he and two other Aviantese lent their aid to the human Armadylean armed forces. He and his two companions played vital air support for the ground based human troops. Jee'ran proved incredibly effective as he flew high up beyond enemy reach of even their long ranged attacks, and nocking multiple arrows at a time onto his bowstring then firing; letting gravity take the arrows downward, repeating this process quickly multiple times to create small arrow storms. He was able to force back enemies into cover and keep them away from vital areas. Jee'ran also helped transport wounded into the healer's building, one of which was one of the two fellow aviantese that came to help. Jee'ran provided ground fighting support as well, he was able to stab a human Bandosian in the back with his large spear blade and even stabbed an ogre in the neck, but for the most part he stuck to the sky. His arrow storms proved to be invaluable as he forced the Zamorakian infiltrators, who had come to steal the divine energy for themselves and were thinking of assaulting the medical building, to retreat from the battle with several arrow piercings. His attack against them started when one of the Zamorakians, Arthans Rodite, shot a crossbow bolt at one of Jee'ran's wings while he was on the ground fighting an ork. Jee'ran was able to avoid the bolt, as his experience and training as a water gatherer taught him how to be very aware of surroundings, so as to avoid oncoming debris and not smack into them, and this saved him from being stuck on the ground. Jee'ran ducked just before the bolt was shot, and was able to jump away from the ork he was fighting and go airborne. Jee'ran flew high into the sky and returned fire with an arrow storm, and despite his best efforts, Arthans was severely wounded by multiple arrows slamming into him. He repeated this process at the other Zamorakians which was what forced them away. At some point in time he even preformed the same tactic against Kobalos with one of the another aviantese following his example, the combined arrow storm forced the Bandosian warlord into cover behind large stones and trees. Once more his arrow storms were worth their keep: as dragonkin worshippers showed up late in the battle with fresh troops to prey upon those who were left drained from the fight and unable to continue adequately. Jee'ran flew high and far behind their troop lines, once more raining arrows, this caused the worshippers to become pinned down behind trees and forced into cover; unable to move. He continued this until the majority of the wounded had been evacuated from the medical building and Commander Aerendyl was able to contact the worshippers for a temporary truce while the rest of the injured were transported to safety. While the battle had not been a victory for Armadylean forces; both Jee'ran's and his fellow aviantese were able to stop many good lives from being lost through their air support and steely determination. After the troops were evacuated to more defendable and safe positions, Jee'ran was able to return to Armadyl's tower for a night's rest, but not before helping to ensure Commander Aerendyl was able to walk away from the worshipper meeting unscathed, but sadly Jee'ran was not present to help defend the man from the later attempted assassination that was to follow from the worshippers. Jee'ran was commended for his service and bravery later at Armadyl's tower, recieving a promotion and new armor. Fun Festivities Jee'ran met his squadmate Aniise in Armadyl's tower one day, as often he does, and she showed him some claw weaponry that she tried mimicing off of aviantese smiths. Jee'ran scoffed at the shoddy work and told her to follow him. After a very long and complicated smithing process, he replaced the majority of her work with his own, creating the intricate and beautiful work that his race is well known for. He presented her with the new claws and she was thrilled with the craftsmanship. He noticed her fairly weak looking armor as well and told her she should go down to the quartermaster with his orders for a new set. Jee'ran also joked around for a little bit how the new armor would be less revealing than her usual attire, much to Aniise's displeasure, but she was quickly able to turn the joke around on him which left Jee'ran in a awkward spot. Aniise returned with the new armor set and had a bout of discussion with Jee'ran, and towards the end her headdress of feathers that she kept from her old armor set blew off and was lost in a stray wind gust, saddening her with the loss of it. She and Jee'ran talked for a while after that and Jee'ran told her he had some free time, saying that there was a celebration at Lumbridge for something called Christmas. Jee'ran, having seen how sad she was at losing the headdress and knowing some of the basic concepts of the holiday by asking some humans about it, decided it would be a good thing to cheer her up. Aniise flew off, while Jee'ran decided to go see if Alpha wanted to come with them but could not find the strange creature. Jee'ran went to Taverly for a brief moment before going to Lumbridge, making something special for Aniise as a present for Christmas from the items he bought from the merchants there. He wrapped his gift up in a nice package and then off he flew for Lumbridge. When he got there, Aniise talked with Jee'ran for a little while about Christmas, him explaining the basic concepts to her. Aniise then questioned what the present was for and Jee'ran told her that she would have to wait until after they had a snowball fight before she could open it and find out. Jee'ran and her did indeed have a snowball fight after that, with many slips and slides. Afterwards they walked back to the tree that Jee'ran had placed the present under and he then handed it to Aniise. She opened it to find a red feather headdress, one that matched her new armor. She was overjoyed to have a new one to replace the one she lost and hugged Jee'ran tightly without him having time to prepare for it. They briefly talked after that, both admitting they wished Alpha had been able to join them. They later walked to the banquet table and sat down. Jee'ran discovered the glory of red wine at the table not too soon after that, having never really had any alcohol before in his life. His lightweight body frame was not good at holding the liquor however, it knocking him right off his stool. With Jee'ran growing increasingly intoxicated, he and Aniise talked once more about life on their old worlds and certain standards that their races had. Jee'ran revealed what aviantese think is attractive in others, which led to a short awkward silence once Jee'ran figured out what he had said about the feathers on Aniise's wings through his alcohol addled mind, and he had to clarify a few things after that. Aniise revealed some personal background information on herself when it came to actual love in her life; saying that with her nomadic and solitary life back on New Domina she didn't really know many people for very long, not even an ainimal like a pet, and that being on Gielinor and staying in one place for so long was a change of pace for her. Jee'ran kept drinking more wine, not knowing that there was a bad side to it he had yet to discover: hangovers. As he got even more drunk Aniise decided it was best to take him home with her to keep an eye on him, she having bought a small property from a house portal in Taverly and begun building a home for herself there. Jee'ran said he could get there himself and she relented, leaving him there; Jee'ran drank another glass before leaving and very clumsily managed to fly to Taverly. When he got there he landed in a heap inside her home after tumbling through the portal, then dragged himself up off the ground very wobbly. Aniise showed him a couple of the rooms, one of which was the kitchen, where he instantly spied the wine barrel she had, and sneaked a quick drink when she wasn't looking. Jee'ran slept in a parlour room that night after Aniise showed him to a chair, him quickly passing out after laying down on the soft cushions. Aniise left him like that, and little did Jee'ran realize he was going to wake up with the worst headache of his life. Armored Aid Jee'ran built a large golem to aid the Armadylean forces at the battle below Falador in the dwarven mines, the construct battled like a war-born tank; tearing through Bandosian forces who were more than eager to get out of the way of the charging mass of metal. The construct, with its heavy attacks and large mass, managed to collapse several areas of the cieling in the tunnels, and was a great distraction to many of the Bandosians. The construct suffered massive damages but managed to keep functioning until the end of the battle, eventually deactivating after taking too many hits to vital areas from Bandosian spellcasters and a chinchompa thrower. The golem provided essential support, even though the battle was lost, and helped at least some Armadyleans to make it out of the tunnels alive. The End of Bandos After the campaign against Bandos ended, Jee'ran was finally able to rest, relieved that he and his god had escaped the anger of Bandos unscathed. As many began to abandon the tower that Jee'ran had taken residence in due to the war activities; Jee'ran took a look around and decided that it reminded him the most of his home on Abbinah, and decided that since it had quieted down that it might just be able to become his permanent residence. He liked the area and thought it a good place to live for the time being, until he might find something better. Restlessness Despite everything; finding a new home on a world where life could be easier and coming through the battle with Bandos alive, he had not found contentment. He looked upon the world he saw and became disillusioned with it, seeing the chaos and the fighting, the injustice and the wrongdoings, and sorrow struck him. He thought for a while on his course in life, about how he could finally have a comfortable life while innocent others were being denied this right; he decided that it was within his power to make a difference, that he wanted to make a difference, and made up his mind on what he was going to do next. It was always in his nature to make sacrifices for the common good, on Abbinah he risked his life often so that his people would have water to drink. With the war over, and obviously no longer being needed to fetch water on Abbinah, Jee'ran was at a loss, and saw before him that Gielinor could give him the chance to preform his deeds of selflessness once more: as it had been ingrained into his nature, it just wasn't in his blood to sit down and watch things happen, he felt the need to act, and that was exactly what he planned to do. The war against Bandos changed him a little, while Jee'ran was always a firm person; the battles hardened him into a weapon, honing his edge and turning him into a fighter. With his newfound skills, he began to become more uneasy, wanting to do something about injustices or other things that were beyond his control: to set things right where there is only wrong. His already rock-firm determination was pounded into a bar of steel where it was once only stone, he grew to believe that no matter the odds, no matter the circumstances; one person can make all the difference. He set out from the tower he took residence in and began searching for those who might aid him, to train him further and grant him the skills he would need to become something more, he did not have to look for long. The Letter Jee'ran began a silent duty, helping out travelers and protecting roadsides from bandits, in hopes of attracting someone's attention. It was during one night that Jee'ran was staking out a road near Rimmington that a courier from Taverly ran by, being pursuited by two men, one in red robes and another in black armor. Before Jee'ran could act, the mage let loose an earth spell that smashed against the back of the courier; breaking his back, only to be shot by an arrow let loose from Jee'ran's bow just a moment too late to save the courier. The mage fell and Jee'ran opted to take the black knight out from a distance with his bow, as the warrior was not carrying a shield. The knight attempted to run but was soon felled by several arrows. Jee'ran jumped out of the tree he had been perched in and walked over to the dead courier, searching a sack that he had been carrying. In it Jee'ran found a letter with no address on it and thus had no knowledge of where it was to go. He did not open the letter, as he thought better than to do so, and decided that the lawful thing to do would be to return it to where it had came from. Jee'ran looked over the courier, noting that the man was a druid and had likely come from Taverly. After giving the courier a roadside burial, he left the two murderers to rot and set course for Taverly. After arriving at the village, he began asking questions at the local tavern and on the streets, but made sure to be careful in how he questioned those he met: he did not want someone who did not own the letter to recieve it, and asked those who were interested in the courier if they could meet the description of the item he had been carrying. Eventually the right ears heard Jee'ran, and he was approached by a druid who told Jee'ran to follow him. The aviansie was taken to a large home in the middle of Taverly and introduced to two other men wearing hooded robes. After a short few questions, the men met the description of the parcel and of the courier, the men were revealed to be the true owners of the letter. Jee'ran offered to hand it over to them, and they declined. When Jee'ran questioned why they would not take it, they told him that they wanted him to deliver it to a person named Archemedix living in an old manor near a lake North of Ardougne. The two men told him that they wanted Jee'ran to undertake the task, as it had now become obvious that sending a simple courier was no longer safe. Jee'ran asked them who they were and what this was all about, but they did not tell him what he wanted to know. Jee'ran refused to take the letter unless they answered him, as he was tired of secrecy, and would not consent to the task unless he knew what he was getting himself into. The two men relented and revealed that they were what was left of a secret order known as the Crux Eqal, dedicated to protecting balance from those who might disrupt it. Jee'ran viewed the beliefs of Guthix's balance as those akin to Armadyl's process of law, in which all things are weighted and balanced to render fair judgement, and decided to trust the men. He asked them what they did, but they answered very little, revealing that their order was not in the best of shape, but still had some resources. It was then that Jee'ran told them of his goals to become a true fighter, one who could do something about the sorry state of the world, and asked them if they could use their resources to find him someone who could train him on how to do so, telling them that he would find some way to repay the debt if they did so. The two men looked at one another and told him to deliver the letter, and he would find the person he sought for. Jee'ran set out immediately for the address the men had given him, and arrived within a day by flight. The Old Man Jee'ran arrived at the old manor near the lake and knocked on the door, which was opened by the frail-looking old man named Archemedix, holding a cane to support himself while he walked. The old man raised an eyebrow when he opened the door to see an aviansie, but his expression cleared when he was handed the letter, which he opened and read in front of Jee'ran. Jee'ran then cleared his throat and said that he was told that the old man could offer him training. Archemedix immediately said no and shut the door. Jee'ran kept knocking to which he was responded by the old man opening a window and telling Jee'ran to leave, then slammed it shut. Jee'ran refused to leave and bedded down in the manor's barn that night. Jee'ran woke up the next day and began once more his pestering of the old man. After knocking on the house enough times and recieving nothing but rebuke from Archemedix, Jee'ran shouted at him; asking him what he was afraid of. Archemedix opened the door and responded: The man turned and walked back inside his house, closing the door behind him. Jee'ran shouted that he was not going to leave and walked into the forest to hunt some game for dinner that night. He slept in the barn again once more, only to be awakened by a storm and looked outside the barn doors. He was greeted by the sight of some men in black and red clothing trying to break down the front door of the manor. Jee'ran grabbed his spear and assaulted them, killing two of them before disarming the third and grabbing him by the shirt collar, then demanded to know who he was and what he was doing here. Jee'ran was hit from behind by a club and dropped his spear, falling to the ground. The man who hit him then began to interrogate Jee'ran, asking him what he knew of them and what it was he was doing here just as Jee'ran had been doing to the other person moments before. While this was going on, Archemedix had slipped out the manor's back door, and quietly slit the first man's throat from behind, before silently stabbing Jee'ran's interrogater in the back. Archemedix helped Jee'ran to his feet and invited him into the manor. It was there that Archemedix began telling Jee'ran about the Crux Eqal, and their role in keeping the balance between good and evil, as well as nature and many other things. The old man revealed that since the death of Guthix, the order had fallen into disrepair, and many of it's remaining members were being killed off by Zamorakians from the Z.M.I. and the black elite of the Black Knights. Archemedix revealed his own personal history involving his skills as a field operative of the order, and agreed to train Jee'ran. Personality Jee'ran is a person who has great confidence in himself (but not cockiness), something he needed in order to make the deadly trips to Abbinah's center for water, and has steely nerves when it comes to dangerous situations. He works incredibly well in groups and will not hesitate to do everything he can to aid in the survival of his assigned company. He has the heart of a warrior, and is a person that could be looked up to in times of strife for his ability to remain calm. As a follower of Armadyl, he is a firm believer in both peace and justice, and hates to see suffering. He is not the most joking person, prefering to remain serious on most matters, and only drops this trait when in a home setting or among well known friends. On the whole, he is a good, noble, and friendly person. Appearance He looks like most aviansie that can be seen; much like a golden eagle in feather color. At times, his look can be fierce as befits most birds of prey, but the majority of the time he is rather friendly looking but with a mixture of seriousness to it. The clothes he wears can vary; he prefers orange, gold, and white colors to show his support for Armadyl, but his usual attire is a light yet strong armor material with similar color schemes. Age Despite being emotionally mature and a great leader-type, he is not a full adult, only being a young adult right now. He is, however, nearing full maturity and adulthood, and his feather color will change to fit that. Abilities Although not a very skilled fighter at first, he joined Armadyl's forces in the war against Bandos and went through constant drill practices to increase his skill and is now an amiable warrior. He is also masterful flyer, and can do complex and difficult maneuvers in flight, something he trained to do since he could first flap his wings. As a water gatherer he had to work well in groups to ensure the survival of all team members; and so he became skilled at reading body language and paying high attention to his surroundings in order to know about his fellow gatherer's intentions during high risk missions and so to avoid colliding with the innumerable clustered rocks floating so close to Abbinah's core, so he is able to follow orders through simple signals and subtle hints from others as well as avoid attacks that others would have difficulty noticing. He is not at all versed in the ways of magic, and his best defence against it is his flying abilities and agile combat techniques. Currently Training Jee'ran is currently training these skills. Divination *Improved: has learned how to manipulate common wisp energies **Further Improvement: has learned how to use divine energies to magically swap weaponry and equipment he has on the field to and from a specialized container he keeps at Armadyl's tower. **More improvement: has learned how to create portents of restoration, which will help to save him from wounds that would otherwise be considered very dangerous. **Improved: is starting to use divination in many endeavors; using divine energy to help him better his other skills Craftsmanship *Golem crafting **Improved: has learned how to put together simple constructs **Improved: has reached skills moderately below that of the tower Golem Master *Fletching **Already has decent skill, has begun working on improvement **Improved: finding ways to improve arrow tips by altering their designs *Metal working **Decent enough skill already, picked up from working on golem parts, still improving ***Improved: has quickly picked up standard skills his race has and is making rather beautifully crafted metal; able to add both cosmetic and functionable designs to the metal he shapes. *Construction **Has learned how to work wood at a fair level (already proficient with stone), gained by building defensive barricades Generic Combat *Archery **Improved: has learned how to keep aim steady while flying ***Futher improvement: now has fairly good aim and has learned how to anticipate enemy movements to shoot in the direction they may be going towards or a position that may be open if they are using a shield or some other form of blocking. ***More Improvement: has learned how to nock multiple arrows at once and repeatively fire in this manner to create arrow storms from above. *Swordsmanship **Improved: has learned how to make use of short curved blades *Spear **Already has minor skills with spear, currently honing them ***Improvement: has learned how to use a spear in defensive blocking, not just offense. ***Improved: constant practice has made him an opponent to be feared when he wields his spear, complex blocking techniques with the spear shaft making it an acceptable replacement for a shield *Blocking **Slight improvement: skills at reading body language helping him anticipate foe weapon strikes **Increased improvement: the natural speed of his race has aided in him being able to maneuver and time his blocks to make him harder to hit *Armor Utilization **Improved: moderately skilled at knowing how to take hits **Improved: armor utilization has been drilled into him, helping him know how to move in order to take as little damage as he possibly can from a strike that gets past his defences, smithing and crafting improvements have also been used to upgrade his armor Other Information *He loves music, both listening to it and playing it. His talons aid him especially in playing stringed instruments. **He owns a cithara that is shaped like Armadyl's symbol. Media Flyingcity.jpg|What his old home looks like. Category:Characters Category:Aviantese Category:Male Category:Armadylean Category:Lawful Category:Good Category:Military Category:Rangers Category:Warrior